Ways of the Heart
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: Sequel to Ways of the Mind. It's been many months since Kira has been brought to justice. But now, another Kira has arrived, but only to bring down anybody that might come across him. L will need all the help he can get in this case, but will this result in the death of a loved one? Or will L's detective skills bring Kira to justice once more? Rated T for many things... L x OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Not Over Yet

******Hello there my fellow readers! :D After getting some ideas into my head and after being convinced of making one of these, I have made this a sequel to Ways of the Mind! If you haven't read the first one, I recommend that you do, otherwise you might be confused.**

**If you have any ideas or questions about this chapter, please let me know! I apologize as of now if this seems a tad bit rushed XD  
**

**I don't own Death Note whatsoever...but I wish I did :( The only people I own are Shiva, Mr. Kinomoto (not from CCS/TRC), Amber/Sarah, and Mousy. Now, ONWARDS :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.1 Not Over Yet~**_

It's been eight months since L and I have brought down Light Yagami, and unknowingly Misa Amane in her suicide on the same day. During those months, L and I have gotten closer to each other in our relationship. Of course, I did finish up my senior year during the second semester, thus graduating from Daikoku Academy and going to To-Oh University a few weeks after. What? I might as well get college out of the way so that I can work full time like I used to for L.

But there's something that happened not too long ago… There have been many killings in the Kanto region, and they all died with a heart attack. Now that led me to believe that there's another Kira on our hands. I know it wasn't just a coincidence, not this time. L wants me to wait on college a little while longer because he's concerned that I might run into this new Kira. I know he's worried, but I know that everything will be okay. At least, I think it will.

Right now, I'm in class and trying to stay awake through Mr. Kinomoto's lecture. I know I should stay awake, but lectures in general are boring as hell. Something did snap my eyes open…or should I say some_one_. Apparently, a certain tall kid in front of me didn't move his gigantic head so that I could even get a glimpse at who walked through the door. I curse myself for being a midget.

"Students, listen up! This is our newest student, Shiva Maou. He transferred over from Harvard University, so our expectations of him are very high. You will sit by Sarah Clark. Sarah, please raise your hand," Mr. Kinomoto said while I raised my hand.

Yes, in To-Oh University, my name is my alias, Sarah Clark. That's how most of basically everyone knows me by, and I still refuse to let anyone else to know my true identity. I know that Kira has been killed; I still don't trust the world. Really, who would nowadays? I only let people that I know and trust with my life to know my name, which is Matt, Mello, Roger, Watari, Near, Mousy, and L.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs to my row, and there was a guy about 6 feet tall towering over me. He had emerald green eyes and blond spiky hair with natural highlights. Shiva wore a black t-shirt with a dragon design on the front, plain dark blue jeans, and AC/DC shoes. Seems like a normal guy, I guess.

"So you're the Sarah Clark I've heard about," Shiva said to me.

"How did you hear about me?" I asked him.

"Oh, I've heard rumors about how you keep acing every exam and test that you get."

"Ah, so that's what you meant…"

"Did you think I meant something else?"

"No, I didn't think that-!"

"Sarah, Shiva, I understand that you two are starting to become friends, but please pay attention to my lecture, okay?" Mr. Kinomoto interrupted.

We got a couple of chuckles from other people around us. I rolled my eyes at all of them and glanced over at Shiva. Wait, was he smirking? What the hell is he smirking about? Could he be the new Kira? I doubt it, since I think this Kira would try to have his identity more discreet. Still, Shiva's a strange kid…

After all of my classes were over, I went straight out of the classroom with my backpack and headed out of the To-Oh building. I looked at the trees along the sidewalk and noticed that the sakura blossoms were starting to fall, leaving the branches bare. At least I'll have my favorite season to look forward to. Another thing to look forward to is…

"Amber," I heard a certain monotone voice call for me.

I turned my head to find my favorite detective and boyfriend. His charcoal black hair all messed up that still looked good…well, it was freaking hot. Along with his soulless hazel eyes which led me into the pit of his soul, along with bags underneath his eyes. I kept telling him that he should get more sleep, but he still refuses to since he has cases he needed to solve, but not as many. He was simply wearing a white long sleeved shirt, baggy jeans, and shoes that he _had_ to wear since he prefers being barefoot. His name is known all around the world. L.

"Ryuga, did you wait long?" I asked L. For safety purposes still, I call him Ryuzaki when working or in other places, L in private conversations, and Ryuga on school grounds.

"No, I just arrived here not too long ago," L said.

"I see. How many times should I tell you to call me Sarah on school grounds?" I pouted a little at him, which earned a chuckle.

"I apologize. I really like your actual name instead of your alias. Please refrain from pouting, although it looks adorable on you."

"Shut it, L. Are we heading back to headquarters?"

"Not quite yet. I was hoping that we would have a conversation at the coffee place."

"We're having a conversation right now."

I giggled a little, knowing that I won in this battle since L didn't say anything after my statement. L led me to the bench which happens to be underneath the sakura tree. He took off his shoes and sat in a crouched position on the bench, while I sat normally. Did I mention he doesn't wear socks with his shoes? Occasionally, I don't like wearing socks when wearing shoes either, but it bothers me after a while.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him while I faced him.

"I understand that you have a new student in your class. Was his name Shiva Maou?" L asked while putting his right thumb to his lips.

"Yeah, he's the new kid. To me, he seems strange because he smirked at me in class when he thought I wasn't looking. What the hell was he doing that for…?"

"…did he transfer from Harvard University from the United States?"

"Yeah…Harvard is a great place to go to college at, not To-Oh University. I won't ask how you know that because you might've done your research."

"Yes I have and I find it strange as to why he didn't stay at Harvard. According to my research, he didn't get expelled or having any instruction to advise the students here."

"Do you think he could be…?"

"It's too soon to say, but possibly. Before I forget, I'm going to be transferring back here to keep a close eye on you."

"…you're going to stalk me?"

"No, I'm merely going to stalk Shiva Maou. It's the only theory that I have to either ease or raise my suspicions of him being the new Kira."

I sighed to myself as I leaned my head onto L's shoulder. He flinched a little, but grew accustomed to my touch. I felt his hands gently going through my hair while I relaxed. L suggested that we head back to headquarters, and I got up to follow him to his car. However, what I didn't notice, there was someone watching us the entire time.

* * *

**There's the end of chapter one! If L seems out of character, please let me know! Btw, I'm not sure whether sakura should be capitalized XD Yeah, I'm that lame XP**

**Yes, Kira has come back. Who do you think the new Kira is? The new student? Someone they know? Or someone they would never expect? I must know your opinion XD  
**

**Now...who wants cake? :3 Other than L, I already gave him lots ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: New Stalker

_****_**Hello once again! :D Here's chapter two and I would've posted yesterday, but I had work and school work to take care of, so...yeah XDD As of right now, I apologize if L seems OOC to you. If he does, then please tell me so that I can fix it!**

**If you have any ideas or questions, please tell me! This chapter still takes place on the same day as the last chapter...sorry, I felt like I had to cover that XDD  
**

**You know the disclaimer! I own Yumi (not from Code Lyoko), a new OC, and others XD ONWARDS :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.2 New Stalker~**_

We had eventually arrived at headquarters, and we're already in the elevator. Of course, things were silent, but still the same old good type of silences. The elevator doors opened, L held my hand, and we walked out to find Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Mr. Yagami talking amongst themselves on the couches. They all greeted us and went back to their business. Probably in discussing the new Kira, that's mostly likely the case.

Something different happened at headquarters than what it usually does like every other boring day. Watari came through the elevator with someone with a blindfold on. Weird, I've never recognized this kid before… She must be new around here. Watari walked up to L while still guiding the girl where he was walking. Since I see tiny little droplets on her forehead, I could tell that she was nervous…but for what exactly?

"…who is this girl?" I asked right off the bat.

"This girl is suspected of being the new Kira," Watari answered.

"Ugh, that's the fourth one this month."

"Well, yes. Now, Ryuzaki, shall I take her to the examination room?"

L just gave a simple nod before Watari and the girl went back to the elevator. Yumi Sakurai. She didn't even look older than 12, at least! Yumi had freaking gorgeous blond curly hair that reached down to the middle of her back along with deep ocean blue eyes. Her skin was completely flawless, and had a little bit of a tan going on. She wore an airy baby blue top with a white tank underneath, denim shorts that were slightly longer than mid-thigh, and brown cowboy boots. I highly doubt that she could be Kira.

"Amber, would you please join me on the roof?" L asked me.

"Sure thing, L," I nodded at him.

We both walked towards the elevator, which no longer contained Watari and Yumi, and headed to the highest floor. Once we got to the top, we headed up the stairs and out into the autumn air. It feels crisp and warm with a slight breeze. Normally, I would prefer there to be clouds in the sky, but this is a close second.

"L, what're we doing up here?" I asked him.

"I'm hoping that we could talk someplace in private without anyone interrupting us," L answered.

"Okay, so let's talk," I said while sitting on the floor with L crouched next to me.

"You don't mind me transferring to your school, do you?"

"Well, technically, you're already a student there, so it'll be like you returned."

"You do have a point there… I may have to handcuff you to me."

"What!"

"Just to be sure that you don't stay out of my sight and since we're dating, it would make sense to some people. If necessary, I'll have Watari write a note to Mr. Kinomoto about the conditions. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe, Amber."

"…you're a sweet panda."

"What makes you think I'm a panda, again?" L asks while putting his right thumb to his lips.

"You remind me of one, silly."

L just gave me a clueless expression and I giggled at the sight. L had out his pointer finger, and poked my cheek with his index finger hesitantly. I laughed even more at his cuteness. Before we could get even more time to ourselves, my phone went off. I groaned, brought out my phone, and looked at the receiver. It was just a bunch of numbers, so I couldn't tell who the hell it was. Please let it be a prank call!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yo, it's Shiva," a certain male answered, one that happened to be in my class earlier today.

"How the hell did you get my number? I hardly know anyone at To-Oh, so you couldn't have gotten my number from someone there."

"Ah, you have a point there, Sarah. I actually found out your number from someone that used to know you. I don't think it matters on who gave me your number now, considering that they're dead."

"…did you happen to know anyone by the name of Light or Misa, by any chance?"

"Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner! Yeah, I knew the two of them, and they happened to be friends of mine. By the way, I may have a clue on who might the new Kira be."

"…who do you think it is?"

"Someone that L currently suspects. By the way, I know you have ties with him, so could I meet him sometime?"

I hung up on him after he said that sentence.

What the hell! Is Shiva my stalker or something? How the hell did he get my freaking number? It couldn't be that girl, Yumi, could it? Wait, no, why do I believe a single thing he says anyway? Do I even know that he's just bluffing? Either way, Shiva's chance on being him is over 15%. What? I have every reason to since he confessed to knowing Light and Misa's deaths while knowing them, and he didn't give me an actual reason for having finding my number in the first place.

Now I can't wait for L to come to school with me tomorrow.

"Amber, what just happened? Who was that on the phone?" L asked.

"…the new kid, Shiva. I think he got my number through Light Yagami or Misa Amane, since he was friends with them," I said with a worried tone.

"…looks like my chances of him being Kira are now higher than they were before."

"I won't ask how much, since I have a guess myself."

"I would figure as much after that phone call. Let's head back inside, it looks like it might rain."

I nodded and headed in first with L following me behind. We walked down the stairs, into the elevator, and waited for our floor. I felt his hand intertwine with mine, since I think he could feel how tense I was after the recent situation. I smiled a little at him, thanking him, while he smiled back. It wasn't a big one, just a small one. Oh wow…why did Matt and Mello decide to teach me the 'that's what she said' jokes?

When the doors opened, I thought it was the floor with all the gadgets and such. Turns out, it was my floor where Mousy used to reside and where I still lived. I walked toward my door, unlocked it with my key, and casually walked in. I heard the door close behind me, knowing that L was in the same room as I.

"L, are you okay?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" L wondered while scratching his ankle with his foot.

"Well…why are you in my room? Not to be mean or anything, but don't you have more cases to solve?"

"At the moment, there are no new cases that seemed to have come up. I'm spending as much free time as I can with you, since the rest of the time I'll be working on cases. Do you not want me here?"

"I want you here, you know that! It was just…unexpected, ya know?"

"I guess so…"

"So, what do ya wanna do?"

L slowly walked towards me and hesitantly held me close. I felt his left hand on the small of my back and his right hand cradling my head towards his chest. I blushed a little bit since I could hear his heartbeat. I wrapped my arms around his torso, thus returning the action.

"I won't let Kira get to you… If necessary, I'll do what I did last time when Light Yagami was Kira on the day I almost died," L said.

"What might that be?" I asked in confusion.

"I'll risk my life."

* * *

**There's the end of chapter 2 :D If anyone seems OOC in this, please let me know! I need to know these things, especially since I'm a ginger XDD  
**

**So, do you still think that someone else is Kira, or do you think it could be Shiva? Maybe even Yumi, who looked like she had nothing to do with this? XD Fair warning, I may not post as soon as I would like because of school, so don't expect many updates within a day XD  
**

**Now...who wants a brownie? :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Transfer

******Hello again :) It's been a few days since I've updated, and that's all my fault XD You see, I've been addicted to a game called Final Fantasy XIII-2, and I already want to get the other Final Fantasy games XDD Anyway, back to business!**

**I think I'm going to make each chapter a little bit longer than the last, well, that's the plan anyway XD If you have ANY ideas or questions, please let me know!  
**

**Btw, many of you think that the new Kira could be Shiva Maou or Yumi Sakurai...BUT! Think back on which Kira's have been killed in the first book and who all is left!  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! ONWARDS :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.3 Transfer~**_

Yesterday came and went as soon as L left my dwelling. When it was morning, all was normal. Except for the fact that L had handcuffs with him so that he could be prepared for what might happen for the rest of the day. I love him and all, but I still think this is over the top. Yes, I started thinking that ever since yesterday after L left my room. Better prepare myself for the hectic day.

After I had my breakfast for the day, I hurried to the elevator. When it reached the ground floor, I basically ran towards To-Oh University. I was trying with all my might to prevent myself from being handcuffed by the panda. I reached to the school and to my homeroom, where there was hardly anyone here. Thank the lord!

Oh crap, spoke too soon.

"Sarah, I didn't expect to find you here this early," I heard Shiva say behind me. Yes, I did mean him, not L.

"I'm occasionally a morning person…how the hell did you get my flipping number in the first place?" I slightly shouted at him.

"I got the number through Light Yagami, since he was once my best friend. I never knew he was Kira until the day he died."

"…I assumed you already knew beforehand."

"What? Are you thinking that I'm the new Kira that everyone knows about?"

"Believe what you want to believe, Shiva."

I don't even need to look at his face to know that I left Shiva dumbfounded. What happened next did surprise me. I saw L walking through the class doors, then up to where Shiva and I were, and finally brought the handcuffs out. I thought he was going to keep his word and handcuff me, but he actually handcuffed Shiva.

"What the hell!" Shiva exclaimed.

"Please come with me to see Mr. Kinomoto. I need to give him a note," L said bluntly.

"Mind unlocking the handcuffs?"

"I can't. I lost the key while I was arriving here. Looks like you'll be stuck with me, Shiva Maou."

L was dragging Shiva down to our teacher to give Mr. Kinomoto the note. I laughed when I thought so wrong of what was to happen from his point of view. Of course he would want to handcuff Shiva since L suspects him of being Kira! But then what was the point of bringing in Yumi from before? I'm sure that I didn't see any Shinigami with either of them, otherwise I would've told L.

After another few minutes, everyone was inside the classroom, ready for attendance. Not too long after, Mr. Kinomoto introduced L to the class. I heard my classmates around me wonder why Shiva and L were handcuffed together. Oh, if you only knew what I knew. One thing that everyone could probably figure out for themselves is that Shiva was really pissed off at the situation at hand.

Class slowly came to an end, and after already completing my homework, L said those three magic words:

"I am L."

Shiva, of course, was shocked about the new information he had to process. Although, I almost laughed again from the look on his face, L just waved his hand in front of his face to make sure he was still alive. However, he only blinked once. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and made L drag Shiva down the stairs, with the help of me pushing him slightly to walk. In the end, he fell flat on his face.

**Near PoV**

It's now August 26, 2005, and my birthday passed two days ago. Nothing much happened. I only got new toys to play with, which I will do sometime this week. However, I'm still the youngest among Matt, Mello, and I.

Occasionally my mind wonders to how Amber and L are doing. Hopefully they're doing fine, especially since this new Kira has emerged. There's a 60% chance that L might need our help, but there's that possibility that he might not need us at all. I hope he uses us since I want to prove to L personally that I can achieve his place for when he dies, which probably won't be soon. Well, let's have fate run its course.

"Hey, albino, Roger wants to talk to us. Matt and Mousy are already there," Mello informed me while trying to act all cool about it.

I don't think this melodramatic person will never stop wearing leather. I don't think he'll get a haircut either, since his blond hair is already at mid neck length. It's very surprising that he's not fat from all the chocolate he consumes with any chance he gets. There were a few times that I accidentally mistook him for a girl, which led into us fighting one another.

I rose up from my play area and headed over to Roger's room. Once I entered, all eyes were on me, which I'm already used to. What I wasn't used to was a new set of eyes locked on mine. A pair of deep blue eyes never tore away from my soulless dark ones, as I could see that she was in cowgirl attire. Locks of curly blond came into view when I saw her turning towards to Roger.

"Yumi, you're going to be accompanied by these four people of the Wammy House. The goggles boy is Matt, the blond haired kid is Mello, the black haired girl is Mousy, and the white haired one is Near. We'll have to decide on an alias for you for safety precautions," Roger explained.

"Alright, um…Hallie, I guess," Yumi suggested with a shrug. She must be part American by the tone in her voice.

"Excellent. Now, Near, show Hallie around in her new home."

I simply nodded and left the room with Yumi lagging behind. I snuck a glance at her while I was showing her around, and I've detected that she's scared. In the middle of the hallway, I stopped walking, thus making Yumi stop in her tracks as well. She turned to me and tilted her head in a confused way. Yumi started fidgeting with her fingers and looked down on the carpet.

"Yumi, what's the matter?" I asked her in my monotonous voice.

"W-What do you mean, Near?" Yumi asked me in a timid voice. Hm, she seems too quiet…

"You're hiding something, aren't you? Don't try lying to me, since I can read you clearly like an open book."

"…are you going to interrogate me like Watari did?"

"Watari…the owner of the Wammy House… I take it that you've been in the Kanto region of Japan where the infamous L resides, correct?"

"Y-Yes, I have."

"So that would only mean that you've been suspected as the new Kira. Was L's theory correct about you being the new Kira?"

"No, I'm not the new Kira. Otherwise, what else would I be doing here?"

"…do you happen to know who the new Kira might be?"

"Yes, I do…do you want me to tell you? I doubt that you know this person…"

"Why are you trying to restrain this information to me? Tell me on who the new Kira might be, and I'll be able to decipher the information later on in time."

I thought Yumi was going to tell me, but she kept on walking on ahead of me. Was she bluffing? I walked closely behind her, just in case if she decided to leak out the name. I heard her mumble something, but I understood it without having to ask her to repeat herself.

The name is Kiyomi Takeda.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 3! Now, be honest with me here, how many of you thought that Kiyomi Takeda could be a possibility? Besides reading the information just now? XDD**

**Just curious, how old is Near in this chapter? Review me the answer and all that stuff XDD  
**

**Now, who wants a toy robot in dedication to Near? :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Possibilities

**What's up? :D I'm surprised I've updated sooner than I'd expected! :O Well, don't get used to it XDD The only thing I'll reveal about this chapter is Ghostbusters, which I don't own :3 XD**

**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know! If anyone seems OOC at all, please let me know so that I can fix it!  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! ONWARDS :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.4 Possibilities~**_

**Amber PoV**

Thank god it's Saturday! However, my major exams are coming up soon. I think in the second week of September. I know, it sounds too soon to be taking major tests like that. But this is all to determine if I can actually graduate early. I actually know people that have graduated around their teen years, so I might as well get my school responsibilities out of the way.

Right now, I'm sitting in my normal spot on the main floor, next to L. While L was working on trying to deduct who the new Kira might be, I was playing Solitaire. What? I deserve a break after being bothered many times by Shiva…which in the case, I still am. Now let's see…the black queen goes over to the red king, then the red jack… Bazinga! I win! The game was exited out of my browser. No! Who the hell did that?

"Sarah, would you please remain focused on the case at hand?" L asked me.

"I was kicking ass in Solitaire!" I whined.

"How many times have you won?"

"…this would be my first time today."

"Exactly, now please focus."

"…meanie panda."

I heard a chuckle from the detective and then did as instructed. I pulled up my webcam and grabbed L's headphones from the helicopter months before. I placed the headphones over my head and ears, and called Roger. Since I had to wait a while, I decided to go up to my room to continue the conversation. When the video came up, I expected Mello to answer, but I would've never thought that Mousy would be in Roger's room, answering my call. Then again…she's an excellent hacker and I trust her a lot.

Before Mousy could even respond to me, someone spun her around in the chair she was sitting in. Of course, it had to be the gamer and smoker, otherwise known as Matt aka Mail Jeevas. With quick thinking, Matt pulled up a chair and sat alongside Mousy. I really wish that abrupt sound came from someplace else and not drilling in my ears. Damn it Mello, must you be so aggressive towards everything?

"Hey, why didn't you let me answer the call?" Mello asked us with an aggressive tone in his voice.

"You're not part of the Ghostbuster gang, that's why," I snickered to myself while Mello just rolled his eyes at me. I walked over with laptop in hand onto my bed, where I adjusted the screen to where he can still see me.

"Screw you, Amber. Why do you need to call us for?"

"Isn't it obvious? To ask if you guys know anything about the new Kira."

"Actually, Near told us on who it might be. The new girl, Hallie aka Yumi Sakurai, told Near her possibility on who Kira is," Mousy jumped in on the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Mello asked with a hint of attitude while eating his favorite sweet in the world: chocolate.

"I didn't want to trigger the drama king out of you, but that's too late. Oh, and he's also formed a group called the SPK, the Special Provision for Kira."

"What the hell!"

"Hey, don't shout in my ear!"

They all finally shut up, thank god, but not for the reason I thought. I heard someone open and close the door, which led to quiet footsteps being made towards the Wammy group. I would guess that it would be Near, since he only wears socks and not shoes. When a certain albino kid appeared on the screen, I knew I was right, but didn't expect to see Yumi on the screen as well.

Wait a minute, wasn't she suspected as Kira? What the hell is she doing there? I know I hardly suspected her at first, but why else would she be doing there in the Wammy House Institute? My only guess would be that during the interrogation process Watari had with Yumi, he made her take a test to prove her skills, and had her transferred over there. I can't think of any other reason for being.

"Amber, nice hearing from you again," Near greeted while pulling up another chair alongside Mousy and Matt.

"Right back at ya, Near. Now…what's Yumi doing there? I thought she was still here in Japan, not in Europe at the Wammy House," I wondered aloud.

"How did you know my name?" Yumi asked with a timid voice.

"Well, other than the fact that Mousy told me about you, it's a long story to explain. Anyway, what're you doing there? Weren't you interrogated by Watari?"

"I was, but he gave me a test to take to see what my skills were, and I got transferred here." Score one for me! "But that was because I asked him to give me something to do. I got bored." Damn it, back to zero. "That's how I ended up here."

"So, have you figured out who Kira is?" asked Near. He was sitting in his usual position while twirling a lock of his snow white hair.

"We have a few guesses, but I don't think they're them. I don't think it's you, Yumi; otherwise you wouldn't be at the Wammy House. This new guy at my school, Shiva Maou, he's a possible candidate. But if that were the case, I would've seen the clown by now," I explained to the five.

"Wait, what clown? Don't tell me you're talking about the Shinigami," Matt said without looking up from his game.

"That's exactly what I mean, Matt. I kind of miss him, and his symptoms."

"What do you mean by symptoms?"

"You wouldn't want to know. Oh! I just remembered something! Do you remember what happened to Mikami Teru? I passed out from the last time I saw him, so I couldn't remember much of that day."

"Ah, Mikami Teru…he actually escaped from jail recently. We've been trying to track him down, but we hadn't found him yet. Do you think he might be a Kira suspect?"

"It would appear so, since we also suspect Kiyomi Takeda as being Kira since she was a major Kira supporter in the past," Near agreed.

I nodded in agreement and decided to end the conversation, but promised to talk with them again some other time. Dang, do we talk a lot or what? I took off my headphones, which soon led to me hearing knocking at my door. I got up from my bed and kind of skipped over towards the door. When I opened it, there was a certain duo that was chained together. I allowed them inside and L and Shiva sat on my couch.

"What's up, L?" I asked him.

"Since I've overheard on your conversation with the Wammy House kids, I've concluded that you guys may be right about the new Kira. However, how do we know that Shiva isn't just covering up for the two?" L wondered while putting his thumb on top of his lip.

"I don't even know those two people! Yes, I was friends with Light Yagami, but that doesn't mean that I'm covering up for them," Shiva protested with slight sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Tell us what you know, and no more lies, Shiva Maou."

* * *

**Dang, this was a long chapter than the others XD I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but it was the best I got XP Please let me know if I got anything wrong with the characters or any other information about this chapter or the others!**

**This was a more talky chapter XDD I'm not sure if this will happen again, but it just might :3 So, Mikami Teru or Kiyomi Takeda? Who do you think?  
**

**[Edit: I almost forgot something! How would you all feel if the infamous Ryuk came back into the story? :3 And who else got the Bazinga reference? XDD]  
**

**Now...who wants candy or plushies of the characters? :)  
**

**Please review! :D  
**


End file.
